The present invention relates to motorcycles--that is, two-wheeled vehicles wherein the rider or operator normally straddles the engine during operation, and uses his hands to steer the front wheel as well as to operate the controls. Sometimes the feet are used to operate a clutch, brake or to shift. There are, of course, many different designs for motorcycles which have been in actual use or proposed. A typical motorcycle which is commercially available has a saddle for a rider which places him directly above the engine which he straddles with his legs. Typically, the rider's torso is generally upright, and for the most part, his body from the hips upward extends above the vehicle. He may receive lower back support by design of the seat which may extend upwardly to provide support.
In the riding position, in a typical conventional vehicle, the thighs extend forwardly generally horizontally, and the knees are then bent at an acute angle so that the feet generally lie beneath the torso of the rider during use. If the vehicle is designed to take a passenger, the passenger normally sits at the same elevation as the rider, directly behind the rider, and assumes a similar position except that the passenger's legs are normally more cramped than those of the rider, and the principal support for the passenger is received by holding onto the rider.
There are number of disadvantages associated with vehicles of this type. Where the rider is located on top of the vehicle--that is, with his torso extending above the engine, the center of gravity of combined vehicle and rider is relatively high and this reduces maneuverability of the vehicle and, of course, increases any tendency toward tipping. Further, with the torso of the passenger fully exposed above the vehicle, wind drag is increased to reduce fuel economy. Still further, the passenger is largely exposed so that in the event of an accident, there is a greater tendency toward serious injury.
The improvements of the present invention increase the safety and fuel economy of a motorcycle vehicle while also enhancing its operational characteristics and comfort, by lowering the rider into the vehicle and by re-orienting his body relative to the major components of the vehicle to improve the link angles of the body. By "link" angles is meant the angle the members of the body take at the major joints--hip, knee and ankle. By improving passenger comfort, support and safety, rider fatigue is reduced and the same vehicle therefore has a broader range of uses.
To accomplish this, the frame of the vehicle is provided in three major sections, including a front section, a rear section, and an intermediate section joining the front and rear sections. The front section of the frame provides mounting for the front wheel and steering mechanism, and the motor. The rear section provides mounting means for the rear wheel and any shock cushioning structure. The intermediate frame section has a lower profile than the forward and rear frame sections and provides seating for the rider.
When the rider is seated, his legs extend forwardly to straddle the engine housed in the forward frame section at an angle of about 40-50 degrees below the horizontal. The link angle at the knee is approximately 110 degrees, and the thighs are elevated at about 20 degrees relative to the horizontal.
The seat of the vehicle extends upwardly supported by the rear frame section to provide a backrest, and defines a comfortable hip link angle.
At the top of the rear frame section, there is a support module which is mounted in such a manner that it may be secured to the vehicle either at a forward position, a rear position, or be removed entirely and carried with the rider, acting as a container for personal effects or the like.
A support cushion is provided at the front of the support module. When the support module is in the forward position, the cushion acts as a support for the upper back (thoracic) area of the rider. When the support module is moved to its rear position, it uncovers a seat for the passenger, and its forward cushion also acts as a support for the lower back area (lumbar region) of the passenger. Thus, the passenger occupies a position above the rider, with the lower back supported by the support module and the abdomen resting against and supporting the thoracic area of the rider.
In a preferred embodiment, the support module is used not only as a container for storage and transportation of items, and which can be completely removed from the rear frame section of the vehicle, but it also acts as a mount for the vehicle license plate and houses the rear light of the vehicle. Thus, when it is removed, the vehicle cannot be legally operated because it has no rear light and no vehicle license plate, and will attract police attention. Thus, the removable module serves as a protection against theft.
The preferred embodiment also has panels secured to the frame, as disclosed below, for providing a decorative effect as well as for creating an air stream pattern when the vehicle is in motion to reduce wind drag.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like elements in the various views.